1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel dispensing system and to a new hose assembly and to a new coupling therefor as well as to new methods of making the fuel dispensing system, the hose assembly and the couplings.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel dispensing system comprising a fuel dispensing nozzle construction having an outer fuel receiving inlet and an inner vapor outlet, a fuel dispensing pump construction having an outer fuel dispensing outlet and an inner vapor inlet, and a hose assembly having a first fluid passage therein for conveying fuel from said outer fuel dispensing outlet to said outer fuel receiving inlet and a second fluid passage therein for returning vapors from the inner vapor outlet to the inner vapor inlet, the hose assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining an inner fluid passage therein and a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining an outer fluid passage therebetween, the inner fluid passage comprising the second fluid passage and the outer fluid passage comprising the first fluid passage. For example, see FIG. 28 of the drawings of this patent application.
It is also known to provide a fuel dispensing system comprising a fuel dispensing nozzle construction having an inner fuel receiving inlet and an outer vapor outlet, a fuel dispensing pump construction having an inner fuel dispensing outlet and an outer vapor inlet, and a hose assembly having a first fluid passage therein for conveying fuel from the inner fuel dispensing outlet to the inner fuel receiving inlet and a second fluid passage therein for returning vapors from the outer vapor outlet to the outer vapor inlet, the hose assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining an inner fluid passage therein, and a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining an outer fluid passage therebetween, the inner fluid passage comprising the first fluid passage and the outer fluid passage comprising the second fluid passage. For example, see the Basham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,112, and the Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,720.